Clefairy Rangers
| ability=Unknown | nature=Unknown | type1=Normal | media=manga | prevonum=035 | pokemonname=Clefairy | epnum=PM070 | epname=The Gym Challenges Begin!! | current=Unknown | va=no | }} Clefairy Rangers (Japanese: ピッピ隊 Pippi Rangers) are a group of Clefairy who appear in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. They are led by Red's Clefairy. History The Clefairy Rangers first appeared when Red's Clefairy left the Sprout Tower to get them. They battle a together and bring it down with . In Clefairy Rangers to the Rescue!!, they were assigned by to take out a . They leave their hideout and go on a boat where it was shaped as a Clefairy. As they were riding on it, they crash into a ship and splits it into two. A Lugia comes out along with a and , where Lugia starts to attack the Clefairy Rangers and the Clefairy Rangers fight back. As Lugia was too strong for them, the Clefairy Rangers take out their bazooka which was hidden in the boat. Each of the Clefairy place their hands on the bazooka and fires a ball at Lugia, which was off range as the ball fell before it landed onto Lugia. The Clefairy Rangers run back to their hideout where they discuss their plans to each other. After speaking to Professor Oak on the intercom, they go on their plane and return to where Lugia was beginning its destruction on a town. Lugia attacks them with but the Clefairy Rangers get back up and dogpile Lugia. Afterwards, they call out their robot and get inside where Lugia's Hyper Beam had no effect on it. The Clefairy Rangers fire a Poké Ball at Lugia and Lugia gets caught, which made the town cheer for them. With their job done, the Clefairy Rangers fly back to their hideout where Red's Clefairy's excessive eating caused the robot to get heavy and destroyed their hideout and the robot. In Pokémon Task Force In Action!!, Red's Clefairy becomes a Clefairy Ranger where he was dressed up in a different outfit unlike before after failing to stop . He performed some stunts, only to have fallen in a manhole. Afterwards, Clefairy takes on Rayquaza but Rayquaza whacks him with its tail and lands on a powerline. When Clefairy was about to try again, a car sends him flying and landed in a dumpster. As Clefairy used his secret weapon, he ended up stretching himself and could not return to normal, which resulted in , , , and Rayquaza laughing at him. The Clefairy Rangers reappeared in Clefairy Squad Appears!!. Personality and characteristics The Clefairy Rangers are usually backups for Red's Clefairy if he cannot actually defeat a tough foe such as and . Unlike their leader, the Clefairy Rangers usually take their job seriously. Items and gadgets File:Clefairy Rangers boat PM.png|Boat File:Clefairy Rangers bazooka PM.png|Bazooka File:Clefairy Rangers plane PM.png|Airplane File:Clefairy Rangers robot PM.png|Robot Moves used Pokémon Status unknown was causing destruction and it was up to the Clefairy Rangers to fight it. Despite their teamwork, it was not enough to stop the legendary Pokémon. Later, Clefairy built a robot suit that was immune to Lugia's attack. Using the suit, he pressed a button which fired a Poké Ball and successfully caught Lugia. Sometime after the Clefairy Rangers returned to their hideout and it got destroyed along with their robot by Red's Clefairy's excessive eating, Lugia's Poké Ball was not shown. Lugia's known moves are and .}} Related articles * Red's Clefairy Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters